Payback Time Christine
by Deadly Fangs
Summary: Jen makes Christine pay for bugging her yesterday about her name. Sequel to ' Is Jen Short For Something' Ask and you shall receive.


I don't own Cars character, only Jen, Rocket, Christine and Evan

I don't own the song Disturbia by Rihanna.

This story is for Twilit Violet since she requested a sequel for my other short story.

Deadly Fangs: Ow, my arms and back hurt from yesterday and the day before that.

Sheriff: What were you doing?

Deadly Fangs: I'm stacking wood, about 24 cord, so that me and my family wont freeze during the winter.

Doc: Don't you have natural gas?

Deadly Fangs: It doesn't heat the back of the house and that's were my room is...Anyway, on with the story!

Christine was looking everywhere around town for only one thing and yet she couldn't seem to find it. She had looked at Flo's cafe, the most obioves place, to find them all gone. She looked at Fillmore dome to see if he had any left from his organic fuel but he said that they had all disappeared into ' thin air'. Even her stash in the old building where she and her brother Evan were living in was gone!

" Darn it, where are they? Where's all my sugar? How on Earth can this town be completely out of sugar?!"

" Maybe someone got tired of you and all your sugar highs Christine."

Turning around so fast that she fell to the ground, Christine looked up to see Jen looking down at her. As was the norm, Jen was pluged into her walkman, the music booming through the earphones. She had a gun holster around her waist and had her right hand resting on her gun. Sarge had given it to her after her found out that she only had her pockets of her pants to put her gun in.

Seeing that gun always made Christine slightly freaked but she knew Jen wouldn't hurt her with it. She had that chance yesterday when Christine had bugged her about her name and had taken her walkman. " Hi Jen. I didn't hear you...and I usually can." That was when she saw that slight bulge in Jen's baggy camo pants. " What do you have in your pants Jen?"

All Jen did was give Christine a creepy smile before walking away singing to the song that she was listening to.

What's wrong with me?  
Why do I feel like this?  
I'm going crazy now

No more gas in the rear  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
Out my life out my head  
Don't want to think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah

It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort

Christine quickly got up off the ground and followed Jen. She wanted sugar and she also wanted to know what Jen had in one of her many pockets. ' Maybe its sugar!' Christine thought, and picked up the pace.

Put on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Jen knew that Christine was following her and she gave a creepy smile again. Without warning, she ran away and turned a corner. She saw some of the others staring at her but didn't pay any attention to them and quickly climbed a tree. Rocket had a good idea what was going on when he heard what song she was singing.

Faded pictures on the wall  
It's like they talkin' to me  
Disconnectin' phone calls  
The phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out  
Or figure this shit out  
It's too close for comfort

It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
I feel like a monster

Put on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

When Christine came running around the corner, she knew that Jen was somewhere nearby since she could still hear her singing. She saw her brother and ran towards him. " Hey Evan, did you see where Jen went to? I can hear her singing but I can't see her."

" Sorry Christine, you're on your own."

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to remain tame  
But I'm struggling  
If you can go, go, go  
I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh

Put on your break lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Your mind is in disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

The singing had stopped as soon as Christine got near the tree that Jen was hiding in. Jen wanted to laugh but knew that would give her away and she wanted to make Christine pay for bugging her yesterday.

" What is that human sister of yours doing?" Sarge asked Rocket as they watched Christine look around in confusion.

" Now where's the fun in telling? Just wait and see."

" I didn't know Jen could sing like that. She's pretty darn good." Flo said as Christine scratched the back of her head.

A shadow crossed Rocket face, but it quickly passed. " There are alot of things you don't know about her Flo. Singing was one of them."

When Christine turned her back to the tree, Jen knew that this was her chance. She let herself hang by a thick branch with only her legs and hanged upside down while looking at the back of Christine's head. She let out a low growl and waited. As soon as Christine turned around, Jen made a freaky face and screamed.

Christine's eyes went wide in fear before she let out a high pitch scream and fell over backwards. As the others laughed, Christine looked up to see that it was just Jen with the weirdest smile on her face. " What was **that** for?!"

Jumping down from the tree, Jen gave one last creepy smile and said " That, Christine, was payback for yesterday. Oh, and no more sugar for you." Patting the top of her head, Jen walked towards the others.

Read and Review please!


End file.
